


things you said at 1 am

by teddylupln



Series: things you said prompts [4]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, the only valid ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: Time doesn’t move here, thought Wendy, but if it did, it would be 1 A.M. on a Friday night.Not because that’s the time it might be at home in England, but because 1 A.M. is the time for lying on your back next to someone you care for and staring up at whatever’s over you and ignoring everything outside of this microcosm you’ve made for yourself.





	things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> hi I found this in my google drive and realized it's not on ao3??? can't remember if I posted it in the past BUT if I did I'm reposting it bc I will provide as much darling flower content as humanly possible thanks

_ Time doesn’t move here _ , thought Wendy,  _ but if it did, it would be 1 A.M. _

_ Not because that’s the time it might be at home in England, but because 1 A.M. is the time for lying on your back next to someone you care for and staring up at whatever’s over you and ignoring everything outside of this microcosm you’ve made for yourself. _

“I wonder what time it is England,” Wendy said, turning away from the stars to look at Tiger Lily, who had already been looking at her. Tiger Lily gave no reply, only shrugged and shifted her eyes from Wendy to the sky above. 

“What are you thinking?” asked Wendy, almost whispering. 

This time Tiger Lily answered. Although she still kept her gaze away, to Wendy’s disappointment. 

“I’m thinking a lot of things. I’m thinking of Pan and how I don’t want him to know about this. Because this is ours and not his and he can’t take anything else from you- not this. Not us.” She stopped and Wendy almost thought that she was done, that that was the end of it. Tiger Lily usually didn’t talk much, not as much as Wendy wished she would. Wendy fell in love with Tiger Lily’s voice. The privilege to hear it. But then Tiger Lily continued. “I’m thinking of you, Wendy. How you are unlike anyone I’ve ever known and how I like that.”

Coming from Tiger Lily, this was practically a confession of undying love. Wendy couldn’t stop herself from grinning wildly. She sat up on her elbow. Too close. 

“Tiger Lily, I love you,” Wendy exclaimed gleefully.

The magic in the air was gone in an instant as Wendy’s naive smile slowly dropped from her face, as if gravity had pulled it to the ground. Which is where Wendy fell back to, whispering her confession again in disbelief, more to herself than to Tiger Lily. Love is dangerous in places like Neverland. Especially when you’re from another world entirely, when your home lies elsewhere. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into her hand. They both knew she wasn’t sorry for the act of loving, but for the complications that came along with it here.

Tiger Lily’s eyes were wide, looking as surprised as she had in as long as anyone could have remembered. She eventually got up, kneeling to take Wendy’s hand. “I love you like... like breathing, Wendy.” She sounded almost like she couldn't quite believe that she was saying it aloud. She kissed Wendy’s hand so softly that Wendy thought she might have imagined it. And then she left.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and I'll love u forever and my production rate of darling flower content will multiply lol :') thanks for reading


End file.
